


Hes a cuddler

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uries a heavy sleeper, chocolate chip kuki, sleep cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki cant seem to get to sleep, but he finds a way when he finds his team mate asleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hes a cuddler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/gifts).



> *aggressive bird noise*

It was somewhere between midnight and morning when Mutsuki made his way into the livingroom, having not gotten much sleep that night he decided laying in bed and staring at the ceiling wasn't a productive use of time. Instead he thought it wouldn't hurt to go back downstairs and read up on one of his books.

His favourite spot on the couch was taken though. Urie lay there, slumped against the arm of the couch, his body in what he could only assume to be a super uncomfortable position. Urie would be real sore in the morning if he didn't do anything to help him.

As he approached the sleeping squadmate he couldnt help but to notice something was amiss, a mass of black dots covering one side of his face. Probably the misdoings of Saiko, like last time, she seemed to have given him extra 'chocolate chips' in black marker pen.

He absolutely had to get himself a photo of this before he cleaned it. Luckily he never left his room without his phone, and Urie was such a heavy sleeper that the flash didn't stir him at all. When he was finishing getting every angle of the ultra chocolate chip kuki he made his way into the kitchen to retrieve some cleaning alcohol and a clean dark rag. Wouldn't want to put dark smudges on a pale coloured cloth.

He poured some of the alcohol onto the cloth, his nose wrinkling at the strong scent and he swears he could hear Urie sniffle from the other room, he always did have a strong sense of smell. Given Urie's odd sleeping angle he had to pretty much lean over him to get good access to his cheek.

The muscles in the dark mans face twitching when the cold cloth made contact with his skin, a cute furrow in his brow wavered his relaxed face into one of defiant stubbornness. He even pouted his lips slightly and for a moment he considered giving him a light peck, but he didnt, the scent of alcohol was too much for him to put his face near. The black dots were wiped off easily, leaving barely visible streaks against his pale skin like running mascara.

He may have bothered the grumpy boy beneath him because he started to draw his legs up, his arms once crossed slipping up as if to defend himself, in the end it just looked like he was making small cat paws.

"You freaking loser"

Mutsuki mumbled out loud, having to put a bit more effort into one spot that just didnt seem to want to leave, oh wait that was one of his moles. The skin was slightly irritated but overall his skin was clear now save for some red patches.

As Mutsuki leaned back to move off from wiping off Urie's face he felt something nudge his butt, when Urie moved he seemed to have lifted his leg in a way that has Mutsuki straddling his hipbone. Not that it was uncomfortable, but being this close to the other mans body made him feel hot and awkward.

Thats when Urie moved again, he appeared to be finally aware of his uncomfortable sitting position and rolled himself over, taking Mutsuki with him, and pinning the smaller man to the back of the couch with his own weight.

Mutsuki felt all the breath leave him, Urie was heavy to say the least, all the time he spent working out left him with a lot of solid weight that smol little mutsuki was sure he couldnt push off at this time.

He just pressed his hands against the sleeping mans chest and tried to push, a light shove to the chest just granted him with a gloved hand in his face. He felt Urie's breath hot against his face, somehow it smelled faintly of mint though he was sure he hadnt brushed his teeth any time recently.

An arm was suddenly slung across his waist, what started as a loose drape quickly turned into tight hug, Urie crushing their bodies together and snuggling his face down into the crook of Mutsuki's neck. It tickled when he felt Urie exhale, a deep content sigh that expressed his comfort.

Urie was a fucking cuddler, mutsuki would never had guessed that the damn angriest member of the Q's was a sleep cuddling loser. But it was nice, their close proximity and warm bodies made for a comfortable sleeping position, Mutsuki felt he would fall asleep now.

The soft slow breaths shared between the two of them was like a lullaby in the stagnant silence of the living room. With his palm laid flat against Urie's chest to feel its rise and fall, he was just too calming to be around, like he encouraged him in this state to drop his guard and drift into sleep. ---

"Mamman come look"

Saiko was padding at Sasaki's door, almost too excited to keep still. It was too early for this and definitely too early for Saiko to be awake, she was never up before noon. Her smaller hands latched onto his as she dragged him down the stairs and into the living room.

He was honestly shocked. To see Urie and Mutsuki wrapped up in each other, arms tightly circling, Urie with his face burried in the others chest and their legs hooked at the knees.

For once Urie was passive and quiet and actually looked nice, like he wouldnt be screaming on the inside just from an ounce of physical contact. "I have to get a photo, go wake the other loser!" Saiko took out her DS and promptly switched its camera on, taking many photos of the cute sleeping duo.

Shirazu didnt want to get up but he would regret it in the end. Sakio planned to get the photos printed to use as some form of blackmail. But the moment was ruined when Sasaki tripped coming back downstairs, the loud thudding making Mutsuki jolt awake, jamming his knee right between Urie's legs.

All the breath left dark haired boy before he fell off the edge of the couch, curling into the foetal position with his hands shielding his crotch, a growled whine shaking its way out of his throat and Saiko was sure she saw a sheen of tears form in his eyes. For a guy as strong as he was it sure was easy for him to crumble.

On the other hand Mutsuki was barely phased, having not caught up on what had just happened he laid there for a few minutes. Saiko was just laughing.

"Muuchan you killed him!" She squawked.

Mutsuki barely remembered why he was on the couch in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing i wrote on my iphone. My manly thumbs are too big for the keys but i did ittt.
> 
> This is for psychojuuzou / gay-cucumber because of reasons


End file.
